RWBY vs Video Games
by Draconian Arsonist
Summary: Although the members of Team RWBY are some of the most experienced, hard working, and skilled huntresses-in-training to find their way to Beacon Academy, can they manage to play the games that most men and women would cower in fear at? Rated T for foul language.
1. Ruby Rose vs The Impossible Game

It was a quiet day in the dorm of Team RWBY, a somewhat rare occurrence when looking at the amount of activity that generally occupied the room. Within the dorm were two sisters, resting on their respective beds. The younger of the two simply lay on her top bunk, reading a novel she had already read several times before.

Ruby Rose eventually got bored of scanning the lines of text she had pretty much memorized by heart, and instead put the book down and looked to her older sister's bunk. Instead of seeing the expected snoozing form of Yang Xiao Long, however, she instead saw the blonde sitting up on her bed, staring straight at her scroll, constantly tapping the screen and cursing under her breath.

"Umm, Yang?", Ruby called out. "Are you-"

"_What do you want?!_", Yang snapped, looking up at her sister with fiery red eyes.

Ruby flinched as if she had been smacked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Oh, Ruby.", Yang cut off again, her eyes going back to their original lilac colour. "No, I'm sorry. I've just been playing this stupid game too much..."

"Wait a second.", Ruby said. "You were playing games on your scroll?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, you didn't know you could do that?"

"Not really."

"I'm pretty sure they give you ten free credits on the store to start off with.", Yang stated. "Go nuts."

She got up and tossed her own scroll to Ruby. "You can go ahead and scan my scroll for games you might want. I need to get some air..." And with that, Yang left the dorm, closing the door behind her.

Ruby found the store and looked at the different applications. Sadly, she saw none that really caught her eye, so she looked at Yang's scroll instead. On her scroll, she found a tab that read "Recently Purchased". Under that, she found a handful of games, one of the latest she had downloaded being "The Impossible Game".

This intrigued her, as Ruby had often based herself around the "nothing is impossible" creed. She hopped back to her own scroll and downloaded the game, quickly booting it up and getting to the menu. She selected the first level, and started to play the game.

"It's an orange box.", Ruby stated plainly. "What the-"

She was cut off as she immediately ran headfirst into something she could only describe as a spike. Her orange cube exploded with a depressing "pew!", and she popped up back at the beginning, the phrase "Attempt 2" highlighted at the top of the screen.

Ruby immediately furrowed her eyebrows. "So, it's going to be _that_ kind of game..."

This time, she saw the spike coming, and tapped the screen. As she expected, the cube did a hop over the deadly triangle, continuing on its way. She felt somewhat happy, until she jumped headfirst into a group of two spikes. Back to the beginning, at "Attempt 3".

Ruby stared at the screen with a hint of determination. "I _will_ do this. It can't be that hard..."

**Attempt 23**

Ruby was starting to become a bit unnerved. She kept dying on the pits, being unable to tap the screen in succession with the cube's landings on each individual square. On Attempt 25, however, she jumped over the first spike as usual, except she had held the screen for a bit too long. The cube jumped immediately after touching the ground, straight into the next set of spikes.

"Ohhh...", Ruby said, realizing her mistake. "You can press and hold to keep him jumping!"

When "Attempt 24" flashed across the screen, she remembered to tap and hold, and this time she got over the pits.

"Now we're making progress!", Ruby said aloud.

Right then, however, the music that was playing in the background suddenly picked up in intensity, and she began jumping on several hovering blocks over a very large pit.

"Whoa, whoa! What's happening?!"

Unaware of what to do, she had jumped straight in between two platforms, straight into the pit below. "Attempt 25" appeared on the screen, and she was back at the beginning.

Ruby sighed in disappointment. "I wonder what this little flag button does..."

She tapped it, and a small white flag appeared on the course. The words "Practise Mode" appeared on the screen, and the fast paced music had been replaced with a slower, calming tune.

Ruby sighed. "Practise makes perfect, I guess."

**Attempt 64**

Although it took more attempts than expected, Ruby had managed to clear the level on Practise Mode.

"Okay, then.", Ruby said. "Time to clear the level without any help."

She rebooted the first level, and off she went...

**Attempt 88**

Ruby was getting frustrated now. She had finally made it past the large pit, but after that she had jumped straight into a group of three spikes. How was she supposed to jump over that?

"I guess I'm supposed to magically grow wings, or something...", she muttered to herself.

**Attempt 95**

By now, Ruby had made it to the triple spikes four times. She was still unable to figure out how to actually get past them.

Right then, however, the door swung open and Yang reentered the room. She looked up at Ruby and waved. "Hey, sis! Find anything interesting?"

"Yeah, I found this one annoying game...", Ruby stated. With that she held up her scroll to show her sister the title. "Was this the one you were playing earlier?"

Yang grinned. "So, you got it, eh?" She walked over to Ruby's bunk and looked over her shoulder. "How far have you made it?"

"To this one group of three spikes that I just can't get over."

Yang bit her lip. "Yep. I can never make it past them, either. You have to time it perfectly."

She took her scroll back and climbed down. "I suggest you don't play too much. It'll really get to you soon."

"Okay.", Ruby nodded in understanding. "I probably won't play too much more."

"You better not.", Yang said. "You still have that three-page paper to do for Professor Oobleck."

Ruby frowned down at her sister. "You haven't done it, either!"

"Meh.", Yang shrugged. "He understands me."

Yang left the room once more, and left Ruby to sit and play her game. She jumped and dropped where necessary, and then made it past the pit once more. She remembered what her sister had said, to time the jump. She focused, and then jumped just when she was about to hit the spikes. She watched as the cube hopped over the deadly triple spikes.

Ruby was so overjoyed that she didn't pay attention to the pit in front of her, and she slammed straight into a box.

She shrugged as "Attempt 96" appeared. "At least I know how to get over the spikes."

**Attempt 132**

Ruby had completely lost track of the time. But it didn't matter much, she was making progress. Although it was somewhat rare for her to get to the triple spikes, and even rarer to actually pass them, she was getting a pretty good idea of when and when not to jump.

"Okay, made it past the pit...", Ruby said to herself. "Jump...jump...j_ump!_ Okay, made it past the triple..."

Ruby always began to get nervous at this point, as failure would send her a far way back. She made sure to focus, remembering from previous attempts when to drop and when to jump. "Jump, jump, drop, jump, drop, drop, drop, drop, jump!"

Surprisingly, she managed to make it past the second large pit, cued by the rise of intensity in the music. She got startled by another group of triple spikes, but somehow managed to jump over it.

"Omigod..." Ruby said to herself. "I might actually make it!"

She jumped onto another set of ascending blocks, and held the screen as she went higher and higher. She knew what was coming, there was going to be another drop at the top. She focused, watching the screen with severe intensity...

And jumped into the floating spike anyway.

"_Damnit!_", Ruby cursed, tossing her scroll to the side. "Are you serious?! I was _there!_ I had made it so far, but I decided to jump into a floating freaking spike?!"

She jumped from her bunk to the ground, muttering to herself and holding her head in her hands. "No more Impossible Game...I have to do Oobleck's paper..."

She moved to one of the desks, sweeping everything aside, and grabbed her work. She slipped her headphones on and began to write.

However, the more she wrote, and the more she listened to her music, the more "The Impossible Game" theme would intrude in her mind, and the more she would think about getting past the level. By the time she had written two paragraphs, she was tapping her feet in anxiety.

"Okay.", Ruby said to herself. "Maybe a few more attempts."

**Attempt 184**

Blake Belladonna walked down the hall to her dorm. She was tired, she had spent the first half of the day doing nothing but studying and training. It was time for her own "cat nap", before she went back to work.

She reached the door and opened it, expecting to find the room vacant, but instead she found two of her teammates sitting on the floor, one of them looking very stressed yet determined, frantically tapping her scroll. The other, being her partner Yang Xiao Long, sat behind her with a look of worry on her face.

"Oh, hey Blake.", Yang said, looking at the faunus.

"Umm...hey.", Blake greeted back. "What are you...?"

"Ruby's been playing this game on her scroll recently, and now she's addicted to it."

"I'm not addicted.", Ruby stated without looking up. "I just want to finish this."

Yang sighed in exhaustion. "Just give up, Ruby. It's not called 'The Impossible Game' for no reason."

"No! I'm not giving up. I'm-"

Ruby suddenly twitched violently as a sudden "pew" emitted from her scroll. "Damnit, Yang!", she snapped at her older sister. "You distracted me!"

Yang stood up with an angry look on her face. "You distracted yourself! Now stop playing that game!", she said angrily while grabbing for Ruby's scroll.

"No!", Ruby shouted back, making sure to hold it out of Yang's reach. "I need to beat it!"

"You need to finish Oobleck's assignment! It's due tomorrow!"

"I already finished it!"

"That's a lie, and you know it!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

As the two sisters wrestled on the floor. Blake climbed up to her bunk and started reading her book. "Doesn't look like I'm going to be getting much sleep any time soon...", she mumbled to herself.

**Attempt 247**

Unlike most struggles between the two sisters, Ruby actually managed to win the fight over the possession of her scroll and was now sitting on the edge of Yang's bunk, continuing her attempts at the game. The owner of said bunk was laying behind Ruby, occasionally mumbling comments like "You're not going to beat it...", or "Triple spikes again, huh?"

Ruby, however, stayed determined, making sure to keep a constant level of focus on the task at hand. She would occasionally get to a far spot in the level and stop breathing entirely, but then would curse and hold her head in her hands, signalling yet another death.

Yang spoke yet again from behind Ruby. "I will admit that I've never made it as far as you have...yet, I've also never been to Attempt 247, so..."

"Shut up.", Ruby mumbled without looking up.

Ruby began to freeze up as she got closer and closer to the two sets of triple spikes. She had still yet to pass them, even though she had been there too many times to count. She channeled all her focus as she neared the spikes...and jumped over them.

She took in a sharp amount of air to clear her head as she began traversing yet another pit with floating spikes below her. She observed the blocks, jumping, dropping, and jumping again...except she had jumped too late. The orange box had simply jumped into a spike dangling straight above her head.

Ruby froze, pausing the game to fully comprehend what had just happened. She noticed Yang behind her, not daring to make any sudden movements or noises.

Instead of getting angry, however, she took a deep breath and continued with the game. She had almost made it. She had almost beaten The Impossible Game.

**Attempt 312**

No one was daring to speak anymore. Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha had entered the dorm in order to watch Ruby play, and Yang was still laying behind her, having given up in trying to get Ruby to stop the game. Blake was still reading on the top bunk, but she had her ears alert to what was happening below her, catching on to the deep breathing, or lack thereof.

After 311 attempts, Ruby simply looked sombre, like all she wanted was to finish the game. And so on Attempt 312, no one dared to even make a sound as she once again passed the dual triple spikes and jumped across the final pit.

The observers' eyes widened as Ruby actually made it past the pit, jumping over the wall of spikes and hitting solid ground. Ruby caught her breath, not daring to fidget. She was at the end, just a few more spikes-

"Hey, Ruby!", Weiss Schnee called out as she entered the room. "I was meaning to ask you..."

She trailed off as she noticed everyone looking directly at her except for Ruby, who was still staring directly at her scroll, now placed precariously on her lap. She had jumped straight into the final set of triple spikes, and now the orange cube was simply running into the first spike repeatedly.

"Attempt 313"

"Attempt 314"

"Attempt 315"

"Attempt 316"

At this point, everyone was looking from Ruby to Weiss, wondering who was going to speak first.l The younger of the two ended up being the first to act, simply getting up and stuffing her scroll into her pocket.

She walked towards the door, smiling at Weiss as she passed her. "Hey, you should try out The Impossible Game.", she advised as she walked past. "It's a pretty interesting experience."

And with that she opened the door to the room, stepping outside. "I'm going to train for a bit.", she announced on her departure. She shut the door and walked away from the dorm.

Yang sighed and got up as well. The JNP section of Team JNPR simply stood staring at their feet or at each other. Blake was simply pretending to sleep.

Weiss looked around. "Umm...what's happening?"

Yang strode towards the door as well. "What's happening? Well, I have to alert Ozpin about a possible murder tonight." And with that, she exited the room.

Pyrrha looked up at Weiss and smiled apologetically. "We...should probably go too."

She took Jaune and Nora's hands and guided them out of the room, Jaune winking at Weiss as Pyrrha shut the door.

Weiss walked over to her bunk, scratching her head in confusion. She sat down and looked up at the sleeping form of Blake on the top bunk.

Weiss frowned. "You're not really asleep, are you?"

Blake simply opened one eye and looked towards the heiress. "If I were you, I'd sleep with Myrtenaster underneath my pillow tonight."

**Well...there you go. I decided this time I would try writing a different type of story, going for something that too many people are familiar with: video game rage. I know that the fanfic "**Team RWBY Plays**" is quite similar to this one, but I'm aiming more towards feelings of anger and annoyance between the characters instead of party games and such.**

**Let's see...this story was inspired a lot by "Team RWBY Plays", and also by other titles like "Weiss Reacts" and "Sun Ragekong". It's very possible that I'll make a second chapter to this, and I will be taking any requests given into account. Only one rule: No games that have already been used in "**Team RWBY Plays**", especially not Slender. People have done Slender to death, and I'm going for at least a bit of originality here.**

**It will also help if I've played the game before. I did have to watch several videos of people playing The Impossible Game before attempting this, and I eventually had to play the game myself. Having already made serious progress in Geometry Dash...I beat the first level on Attempt 105. I did get quite angry while going at it though, so I used that mentality when making this.**

**As for my other story, Codename: ARME (which you guys probably haven't heard of since I released it on the same day that about 50 other RWBY fanfics were released), I'm not sure when I'll continue that. I might wait until Volume 2 has come to an end and the hype has died down before I go at it.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this new fanfic, feel free to leave a review or suggestion.**


	2. Blake Belladonna vs Catlateral Damage

Blake Belladonna simply sat at her desk in front of her laptop, her face cradled in her hands. She took a deep breath and looked behind her, at the two figures behind her barely containing their laughter.

She stared directly into the monkey faunus's eyes, giving him a glare that would scare a King Taijitu. "You're going to be cleaning _and_ sharpening Gambol Shroud for me?"

Sun nodded with a grin on his face. "I'll do the best I can. Anything to see your reaction to this, honestly."

Blake ignored his comment and turned her gaze to Yang. "And you'll be leaving the...food...every Thursday?

Yang just smirked. "If you mean leaving my extra tuna for you, yeah. For the next three months."

"You just need to play for two minutes.", Sun reminded her. "Then it's over, and you can go back to licking yourse-OW!"

Sun staggered backwards from the blow he had received to his gut from Ember Celica. No matter how tough you were, Yang's punches always hurt.

Blake stared at the two, hating them, and hating herself. But still...tuna..

"Okay, fine. I'll play the game. You better not tell _anyone_ about this, though."

She turned to the laptop, letting out a sigh of disappointment as the title popped up on the screen: "Catlateral Damage".

"So, what am I doing in this atrocity again?"

Yang spoke up. "Just knock everything over using the mouse. Spacebar to jump, C to crouch."

Blake nodded and selected the "Combo Kitten" mode. A loading screen later, and there she was, in her tiny, feline glory.

"Go, Blake!"

"Jump up on the shelves!

"Shut up!", Blake snarled at the two behind her. "I know what I'm doing..."

Despite her attitude, she made sure to take the advice into account, as she made sure to jump onto the higher platforms using the crouch and jump combo. Anything to make the time go quicker.

Blake approached a couple of water bottles and papers, and she began clicking on the mouse, watching her blocky paw swipe the objects clear off of the counter. _What a stupid game..._, she thought.

One shelf up was a line-up of books, neatly organized across the entire shelf. Blake went forward and swiped at all of them, knocking them to the floor and awarding her a decent amount of points.

"Go for the DVDs!", Sun called out.

"Don't forget the coat hangers!" Yang reminded her.

Blake made sure to knock down all of these items, and by the time the one minute mark had passed, she had nearly reached 100,000 points.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this!", Yang complimented.

"Hooray for me...", Blake mumbled underneath her breath.

Blake jumped on the higher shelves, making sure to knock down every single book, hanger, and toy robot she found. The points only grew.

She jumped down to the lower drawer, where the TV stood. She extended one paw directly in front of her, and effectively pushed the TV into the pile she had made on the floor.

"Ten more seconds!", Yang shouted.

Blake scattered and knocked over a few more pillows and tissues, and ended the timer jumping into the garbage bin. She smirked at the results screen, reading "_You're Pawsome!_".

Sun clapped slowly. "I can't believe you actually did it."

Yang kneeled down next to Blake's chair, a huge smile on her face. "So, how are you feeling?"

Blake just stared at the screen, unable to express anything in words just yet. After a few seconds, she managed to convey her thoughts.

"I think...I want to play it again."

Sun nearly fell over laughing at these words. "Are you serious?!"

Yang chuckled to herself and stood up. "She can do whatever she wants, Sun."

The blonde moved and grabbed Blake's weapon. "We'll touch this up for you, like we said we would."

Blake gave a nod to the pair, blankly looking at the computer screen. "Sure. Go ahead.

Yang smiled to herself, as if everything was going as planned. "Come on, Sun.", she said, grabbing Sun's arm and dragging him out the door.

Blake continued to stare blankly at the screen, listening to the receding sound of footsteps down the hall. After waiting for a short while, they had faded.

The faunus immediately got up and closed the game, turning off her laptop. "Did they really expect me to play this stupid game some more...?", she mumbled to herself.

Decently happy with her decision, Blake climbed up on her bunk, grabbing her romance novel from underneath her pillow. As she pulled the book to her, however, she felt as numerous strings tightened around her bed.

Before Blake knew what was happening, a bucket on a string swung towards her, hitting her straight on the head and knocking her spread-eagled across her bed. "Ugh...what...?"

Before she could even try to get up, wires on all four corners of her bed latched around her arms and legs, trapping her there.

"What the hell is going on?!", Blake yelled, no longer fazed.

She looked around, trying to find what might have been the cause, only to see the hanging bucket directly in front of her, swinging idly. As it slowly spun around, she saw a small note taped to one side.

_Looks like my plan worked purrfectly!_

_~ Yang_

The blonde in question simply smiled as she heard her partner bellow her name. "YAAAAANNG!"

**Sorry if this chapter is slightly shorter than the previous one, but I felt like getting another one out as soon as possible after the reception I got from the first chapter. Really, you guys are amazing.**

**I loved the idea of Blake playing this game the moment that I thought of it. I also loved the idea of Yang pulling a ridiculous prank on Blake, so combine those two, and you get this. A ****_cat_****astrophe! (I'll stop now...)**

**As for your requests (which have mostly been horror games so far), I will try and get to them as soon as possible. You see, when I said I would have to play these games before writing about them, that went double for horror games. I need to see what kind of fear each game gives out, and how much of this fear it actually gives. So...be patient.**

**In the meantime, see you around for Chapter 3.**


	3. Yang Xiao Long vs Minesweeper

Yang sat calmly beside her little sister, holding a controller in her hand and keeping her eyes on the top half of their TV. Ruby stared with just as much focus at the bottom half, keeping still and steadying her breathing.

They were facing off in a one-on-one deathmatch in Call Of Duty, and the scores were close. Each sister only needed one more kill in order to win, and each one was trying to hunt the other down.

Ruby sat on her sniper perch, crouching to to avoid detection. She readied her scope onto the battlefield, searching for any sign of Yang. Both girls were heavily following the "no screen peeking" code; this was going to be a fair fight.

Yang finally decided to crawl out from the house she had been hiding in, looking outside of the doorframe for any signs of the younger individual. Luckily enough, she managed to catch the glare off of her sister's sniper scope, pointed away from where she was standing.

The blonde took out her last throwing knife and expertly tossed it across the map, hitting Ruby directly in the head and ending the fight.

Ruby threw her controller down in frustration. "What was that?! I was so close to winning that time!"

Yang simply patted her sister on the head. "Eh, don't worry about it. You'll pull out the victory someday."

Chuckling to herself, Yang set down the controller and plopped down on her bed, satisfied with her performance. She was about to close her eyes and catch a few winks, until she heard the door swing open and saw her partner, Blake Belladonna, marching straight towards her.

Even though she had pulled a rotten prank on her yesterday, the faunus actually smiled when she reached Yang.

"Hey, Yang.", she said in an unusually cheerful voice. "I went looking last night, and I found this one game that I think you'll really enjoy."

Yang gave Blake a trivial gaze. "This isn't revenge for that Catlateral Damage thing, is it?"

Blake simply shrugged. "You're good at all games, aren't you? How can this be revenge?"

The blonde nodded in slight agreement. She had yet to find a game that she didn't have an above average amount of skill in.

Yang sighed and sat up on her bed. "Sure, why not?"

Blake smiled some more and took out her laptop, placing it in front of Yang and opening it. The window that loaded was labeled "Minesweeper", and on it was a huge grey grid. Two red counters labeled "099" and "999" lay atop the grid, with a cute little smiley face stuck in between them.

Yang scratched her head in confusion. "So...what is this?"

Ruby walked over and angled herself to see the screen. "Isn't that Minesweeper?", she asked. "You haven't heard of it, sis?"

"Nope, this is my first time seeing anything like this...", Yang stated.

Blake's smile grew even larger, almost to a creepy extent. "Just clear all of the squares without touching any mines. The numbers on the empty squares tell how many mines are around that space."

Blake looked up at her bunk, making sure her book wasn't attached to any strings, and grabbed it, walking out of the room.

"Good luck.", she called out before closing the door.

Yang moved her gaze back to the screen. "Oooookaaay...let's try this game out."

She decided to test the waters, and clicked a space around the middle. Immediately, multiple spaces opened up, creating a larger space. Around the edges of this space were multiple numbers, ranging from 1 to 3.

Ruby decided to give some information. "So, I guess you should go for the corners first, since there's a '1' there, and there's only one space around that '1'..."

Yang guessed, based on her sister's information, that she was supposed to click the spaces around the numbers. So, of course, the entire game ended when she clicked the space by the '1'.

Ruby put her hand to her forehead. "No...you were supposed to _mark_ that space, not open it!"

Yang gave Ruby an annoyed glance. "Hey, you told me to go for the corner, so that's what I did. I don't even get this 'marking' stuff."

"Just right click instead of left click, it'll mark the spot so you know that there's a mine there."

"Ohh...okay. I get it now."

This time, Yang was prepared. She reset the grid, clicked on an empty space...and immediately set off a mine.

"Okay, what the hell was that?", Yang said, getting frustrated. "How was I supposed to avoid that?!"

Ruby actually giggled a bit at this statement. "Yeah...that'll happen sometimes. It's unavoidable."

"It's bullshit, that's what it is...", Yang mumbled.

On the third game, Yang actually made it pretty far. She had cleared about three quarters of the board before running into a dead end.

"Umm...what do I do now?", she asked.

Ruby studied the screen for a few seconds, before shrugging. "I don't know. Sometimes the answers won't be in plain sight. You have to think outside of the box."

Yang put her hand to her head, trying to clear her mind. "That doesn't help much. I don't see anyway to clear these without clicking randomly."

Ruby was about to speak, before looking up at the clock and gasping. "Aw, crap! I was supposed to see Weiss about Professor Port's class, like, thirty minutes ago! Gotta run, see you, sis!"

And just like that, Ruby had run out of the door, leaving Yang alone to finish the puzzle. "Well, there goes my only help with this game.", she said to herself.

She went back to studying the grid, managing to mark out a few more mines, before officially getting stuck. She tried using different types of logic, seeing if she could single out a space, but failed to come up with anything.

Yang actually began to get anxious at this point. What if she screwed up? Then it would be back to the beginning, all of her progress undone in an instant. It actually began to feel like she was in a minefield, a single wrong move would end it all.

"Damnit...why is this game so confusing?!", Yang asked to no one in particular.

She eventually got tired of sitting there, and decided to open a random space. "Please let this be right...", she pleaded. "Please, please, please...

It was wrong.

"God damnit!", Yang shouted as the rest of the mines exploded. "What the hell is wrong with this game?! All you do is click stupid squares, hoping you get lucky enough to not get stuck! What's the point?!"

She snapped Blake's laptop shut and grabbed it, storming out of the dorm room.

"Where the hell is she...?", she mumbled underneath her breath.

After searching for a few minutes, Yang found the cat faunus in the library, sitting back and reading her book. She smiled when she saw Yang.

"Hey.", Blake called out. "How was the-"

"It was horrible!", Yang yelled, shoving the laptop into Blake's arms. "Take your stupid puzzle crap to someone other than me, because I'm sick of it!

Blake looked both surprised and amused. "It's only been about fifteen minutes..."

"I don't care!", Yang screeched. "Fifteen minutes is more than enough time to endure this piece of-"

"Umm...Yang?", came a voice from behind her.

"What?!", Yang shouted, turning around to find Weiss Schnee looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay? This _is_ a library, you know."

Yang looked around the library to find the majority of people who were there staring directly at her, as if she was insane.

She immediately blushed, embarrassed about her outburst. "Sorry...didn't know I was speaking that loudly."

Blake chuckled. "I wouldn't call that 'speaking loudly', you were screaming your head off."

Weiss straightened herself as the crowd around them went back to what they were doing.

"By the way...have either of you seen Ruby around?", Weiss asked. "She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago so we could review for Professor Port's upcoming test."

Yang nodded in response. "She was in the dorm not too long ago, helping me play a game. I remember she said something about needing to see you and she ran off."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, obviously not amused. "Well, than where is she?"

* * *

><p>Ruby stood in the JNPR dorm, staring at Nora and Ren with a look of curiosity. They were standing next to a computer, on which a static filled screen with white text and a bear's partially covered face was showing.<p>

"Five Nights At...what?", Ruby asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep...I'm doing it. It's the most requested game so far, and it's also probably the only horror title I'll be doing for a while. Ruby will be playing again, and since Weiss is the only character in Team RWBY that hasn't played yet, I will be getting her to play as well as Ruby. Now that I've satisfied your pleas, shut up (joking, you guys are great :D).<strong>

**Another popular request I've seen, other than for horror games, is for FPS games. I know a lot of you will be getting angry at the beginning of this chapter for highlighting Minesweeper instead of Call Of Duty, but I promise that I'll tackle this genre in a full chapter, eventually.**

**I know that these last two chapters have been much shorter than the first, which is why I'm going to put some extra effort into the next two for you all. Of course, some games are easier to talk about than others, so it might take longer. Oh well.**

**Until next time, thanks for reading.**

**P.S: I learned how to use line breaks in text :D**


	4. Weiss & Ruby vs Five Nights at Freddy's

Chapter 4: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee vs. Five Nights At Freddy's

Ruby stared at the computer screen with a look of confusion. She was supposed to be seeing Weiss, but Nora and Ren had convinced her to drop by their dorm because of "something important". Ren simply stood there with the same blank expression he always wore, while Nora was simply bouncing with delight. The screen in front of her read "Five Nights at Freddy's", with an ominous static background and the simple "New Game" and "Continue" options.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and stared at the two behind her. "So this is your idea of important?", she said with an annoyed tone.

Nora chuckled. "We just want to see you play it once.", she said. "Then we'll leave you alone."

The younger huntress-in-training gave a closer look to the screen. "So this is a horror game?", she asked.

Ren gave a nod. "We won't lie about that."

Nora chuckled some more. "It would've been funny if he did lie, since his name is Lie-"

"Nora...not now.", he interrupted. "Anyway, it's a rather difficult game. Nora's the only person I know who's managed to complete the entire game, including the Custom Night with all of the AI bots on the highest level."

Ren took one step backwards as a book flew across where he was just standing. "Shut up, Ren!", came Pyrrha's voice from underneath her blanket.

"It's not my fault the game hates you...", he retorted.

Nora looked back at Ruby, a grin on her face. "So, what about it?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I'm supposed to be seeing Weiss about the upcoming test..."

"There you are!", came a voice from the door.

"Oh, no...", Ruby moaned.

Weiss stormed into the dorm room, slamming the door behind her. "I've been looking for you everywhere!", she scolded. "And when I finally find you, instead of studying, you're playing games!"

The red-haired individual looked down at her feet. "Nora and Ren said they wanted me to play, and that it was important..."

"I did tell you that Nora was over-exaggerating...", Ren said.

Nora simply sat at the foot of her bed, snacking on a pile of cookies she had most likely taken from the cafeteria.

Weiss shook her head. "That's no excuse.", she said. "And...what is this game, anyway?"

Nora looked up from her cookies. "It's a horror game.", she answered. "You should try it!"

The heiress frowned. "I have absolutely no intention to play such a mindless game."

"It actually has a lot of thought put into it.", Ren commented. "It's specifically designed to build up tension and fear."

"We're training to fight monsters; games like this shouldn't scare any of us.", Weiss stated.

Nora grinned. "You know that loud screaming you all heard last night?"

"What, someone got scared of this game?", Weiss chuckled.

"Yep.", Nora said. "That was Re-"

"Quiet, Nora.", Ren interrupted again, looking slightly flustered.

The heiress chuckled some more and pulled out a spare chair, nudging Ruby aside and sitting at the computer. "You're all amateurs. Let me show you how it's done."

Ruby looked both confused and relieved. "Umm...I'll help, I guess..."

Weiss selected the "New Game" option, skimming across the newspaper that had appeared on the screen.

"12 AM to 6 AM...", she read out loud. "That doesn't seem too bad."

"Injury or dismemberment...", Ruby caught before the newspaper faded. "That does seem a bit bad..."

"Ah, quit over dramatizing things.", Weiss said as the screen flickered to show "1st Night". A few seconds longer, and the screen flickered to the view of an ominously lit office.

"So...what do I do?", Weiss asked Nora and Ren.

"Just listen to the phone call.", Ren advised.

Right after Ren had said that, the phone began to ring. However, Weiss was more concerned with the controls than anything the man had to say.

"Wait, how do you move?", Weiss asked, trying all known forms of movement with a keyboard, but producing no results.

Nora giggled. "Oh, you don't move. You just flip through the cameras."

"The cameras...? Oh...", she said as she flicked her mouse to the bottom of the screen. "Those...are some weird looking animals."

Ruby, during Weiss' struggle to grasp the game mechanics, was listening closely to the phone call, catching every detail the caller left for them.

"A missing person report will be filled within 90 days...", Ruby repeated. "This guy is a jerk..."

After a minute or two of Weiss idly flipping through the cameras and Ruby listening for pieces of information, the phone call ended and the two were left in silence.

"It looks like we're not supposed to be caught by those robot animal...things.", Ruby informed. "If we do get caught, it's game over."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "What do you mean? The animals aren't-" Weiss froze mid-sentence as she flipped back to the stage camera, only to find that one of the animals were missing. Specifically, the bunny.

"Where did the bunny go?", Weiss asked cautiously. "It was there a moment ag-_oh, God!_"

Weiss flinched wildly as she flipped to the backstage camera, only to find the bunny staring directly at her.

Ruby looked away. "Close the camera!"

Weiss obliged, flicking the mouse down again to find the office perfectly intact. In a panicked rush, she closed both of the doors, sighing in relief afterwards.

Ruby shook her head. "No, you can't have the doors closed. It takes up too much power."

The heiress frowned. "Power? Do you mean the little percentage in the corner?"

"Yeah. Running out of it will probably get us killed."

There were currently three lit bars underneath the percentage of power, signalling the general power usage and the power used for each door. Weiss frowned and opened up the doors, lighting them up shortly afterwards to make sure no danger was imminent. She then opened the cameras again, looking for the bunny, before flicking back to the stage camera.

"Okay, now another creature is gone.", she said. "The duck, I think."

"It's a chicken.", Ren mumbled from behind her.

Weiss and Ruby flinched, completely forgetting that there were still two spectators behind them. "Jeez, guys.", Ruby panted. "You're being unusually silent."

Nora nodded. "We're watching. Shut up and go back to playing."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Fiiiine..."

Weiss was already back at the cameras, frowning at the screen. "I think the du-_chicken_...is getting close."

Ruby looked at the screen. "Yeah. It's in the East Hall."

Weiss flipped to the opposite hallway and gulped. "Umm...the bunny is coming down the other hall."

Ruby looked nervously at the power level. "That's not good. We only have 20% left."

Weiss shruged. "It's 4 AM. We can make it."

She put the camera down and went for the left door light, jumping when she saw the bunny looking directly at her.

Ruby panicked. "Close the door!"

Weiss quickly switched to the door button and shut it, breathing heavily. She shut the light off and looked at the other door, only to see the chicken staring through the window once the light was turned on.

She yelped and quickly closed the other door, shaking. Ruby looked at the clock, and then at the power. "We have 10% to use for the next hour."

Weiss shook her head again. "I'm not opening those doors!"

"You're going to have to. We need power."

Weiss sighed and opened the left door, quickly turning on the light. "Okay...the bunny is gone."

She switched to the right door, jumping again when she saw that the chicken was still at the window. "Why hasn't it left already?!"

Nora chuckled. "She likes to stay there for a while."

"She?!", Weiss asked with an incredulous look.

"Weiss!", Ruby yelped. "We have 3% left!"

"I don't think we're going to make it...", Weiss moaned.

Surely enough, the power reached 0% rather quickly. All the lights shut off, and the doors opened. An eerie jingle began to play, one that made both Ruby and Weiss shiver.

"Did we lose?", Ruby asked softly.

And then, the screen went black, and a bell began to toll. The clock appeared in the middle of the screen, and flipped from 5 to 6 AM.

Weiss sighed in relief. "I think we did it."

She looked behind her at the stationary duo. "So, are we done?"

Nora shook her head. "Nope. That was only the first night."

Ruby stared incredulously at the two. "Wait, there's more?!"

Ren nodded. "Yep. Five nights."

Weiss rolled her eyes and got up. "I've wasted enough of my time here. Let's go, Ruby."

Nora simply smiled. "Heh, I knew you'd be too chicken to play the full game."

Weiss froze in her spot. She turned around and stared Nora directly in the eyes. "Chicken?"

She walked up, looking at the orange-haired girl with a look of pure hatred. "_Nobody_...calls me chicken."

The fencer marched back to the computer and placed her hands on the mouse and keyboard, ignoring the smirks of the duo behind her and the frightful look of the scythe-wielder who still hadn't moved from her seat.

This time, Weiss listened to the full phone call. "Pirate Cove...I didn't see anything there before."

Ruby nodded and simply watched as Weiss flipped between the cameras, raising her eyebrows when she noticed that the animatronics were leaving the stage again.

"They're moving much earlier this time.", Ruby noted.

"It's still only the chicken and the bunny.", Weiss said. "The bear isn't moving at all."

"He won't move until the later nights. When the game gets more challenging.", Ren stated.

Weiss ignored Ren and closely observed the movement of the animals. Remembering the advice given, she flicked back to Pirate Cove, slightly shocked at the glowing pair of eyes staring back at her.

"I don't think that's one of the animals from the stage...", Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah.", Weiss agreed. "The man on the phone described it as more of a wild card."

Weiss tried flicking back to the hallways, only to find a black screen. She rapidly switched between cameras for a few seconds before the feed on all of them came back.

"The kitchen camera is still shut off.", Weiss realized.

"That's always been off.", Ruby reminded. "It's apparently broken."

"Umm...okay."

She closed the cameras and tried flicking the left door light on, only to hear a dull clicking noise. Unknowing to Ruby and Weiss, the spectating duo behind them grew wide smiles, as if the moment they were waiting for was finally coming.

"The door buttons aren't working!", Weiss alerted.

"Check the cameras! They might be getting in!", Ruby advised.

Weiss obliged, and flicked to the West Hall Corner, only to find nothing there. "No one is there! What the-"

The two were cut off as the camera was forced down, the blue bunny chattering directly in front of them. It released an ear-splitting scream, and the screen went to static.

The reactions on the two girls' faces were priceless. Ruby yelped loudly and hid behind her arms, cowering in fear. Weiss had jumped straight out of her chair, nearly falling over in the process. The mouse flew out of her hand and landed on the floor.

Nora had literally fallen over laughing, while Ren was trying incredibly hard to suppress laughter of his own. The heiress looked at the two of them, infuriated.

"You two think this is funny?!", she yelled. "What kind of sick joke of a game is this supposed to be?! 'Thought' my ass, this game is absolutely mindless!"

Weiss' rage only fuelled the pair's laughter, to the point where even Pyrrha was laughing back at her bed.

While her partner continued to yell, Ruby looked up at the screen which read "Game Over". It showed the backstage camera, except with a special surprise. The blue bunny was staring directly at the screen, its eyes completely black except for two small white pupils.

"No more horror games...", Ruby said silently to herself.

**So, there you go. I'm sorry for the incredibly late release, but if you saw my latest update, you'll know that I've been feeling very unmotivated with my writing recently. After looking more closely at this update, I gave myself a small kick in the pants and cracked down on the chapter. And, well, here it is.**

**I guess you want my personal opinions on the game. Well...it's not too scary in my honest opinion. I find that, like most horror games these days, it relies too much on jumpscaring you, and thus loses a lot of its fear value for me (I still find Corpse Party to be the scariest horror I've played due to how much of an unsettling atmosphere it creates). I find Bonnie (the bunny) to be the scariest animatronic, which is why I highlighted it above the other animatronics (that special Game Over screen I highlighted at the end is fucking freaky...). I also find the Golden Freddy phenomenon to be rather unsettling, especially because it crashes your game...**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be released, but hopefully sometime in the near future. I'm think of beginning another fanfic along with this one soon, except not on RWBY (it'll probably be on an anime-styled game). I also might continue work on Codename: ARME; see if I can gather a bit more reception this time around.**

**Until next time, adios.**

**(Comment if you caught my reference earlier in the story :D)**

**Next chapter: Something with guns, and zambies**


End file.
